Post It
by mockingjay0916
Summary: Bella tries to prove to Edward that she loves him more using Post-It notes. Fluff - After BD - BxE


I was laying on one of the couches in the Cullen household's living room. It was one of those days that we were alone in the house. Renesemee was playing with Jacob back at the cottage and everyone else had either gone hunting or dragged into going shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

I was watching the television while lying on top of Edward. I wasn't really paying as much attention to the movie as I was to the gentle and rhythmic strokes of Edward playing with my hair.

Out of nowhere, Edward said, "I love you."

"I love you more," I rebutted. We always seemed to get into these kinds of fights. He would say he loved me and I would disagree and say that I love him more and it would just go on from there.

"I think you're mistaken, again. There's no way you could love me more than I love you," Edward said softly to me.

I sat up and looked into Edward's eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Edward said proudly.

"We'll just have to see about that." I got up off the couch but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," I assured him.

He let me go and I ran up the stairs at an impossible speed. I ran into Edward and my room and grabbed a black and red pen and a Post-It note. I ran back down the stairs and sat on the opposite side of the couch. I put my legs up on the couch with the Post-It notes on my legs and made sure that Edward couldn't see. I took the pen and on the top Post-It note, I wrote the word '_before_' in the top left hand corner and underneath it, I drew a stick girl with a smile.

I moved closer to Edward and he wrapped an arm around me. I showed him the Post-It note. He looked down at it and raised his eyebrow at me.

"This is be _before_ I met you," I explained. Edward still seemed confused. I then wrote the word '_after_' in the top right hand corner and drew the exact same stick girl underneath but this time, I made her smile impossibly big. I actually had to laugh a bit because it looked something like the Joker from Batman. "This is me _after_ I met you."

Edward just laughed at my drawing. I knew that I wasn't a great artist but it wasn't _that_ bad… was it?

"The drawings are wrong. You're not _nearly_ that disproportionate," Edward chuckled. I just gave him a glare for insulting my stick people. "And this still doesn't prove that you love me more."

I pulled the Post-It note off and set it aside. This time, I drew the two of us sitting at our old table in biology. I made sure that he had a speech bubble saying '_hi_' and there was an arrow pointing to me reading the caption '_happy Bella_'.

I showed him the newest sticky note. "This is when you first talked to me that day in biology. You have no idea how happy I was that you were finally talking to me," I explained.

"Did you say you took art class when you were little?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking." When he said that, I realized that he was once again criticizing my drawing skills.

I took off that sticky and placed it next to the first one. I started to draw Edward and me between my truck and Tyler's van. I then drew Edward saving me from the guys in Port Angeles below the previous picture. I drew a speech bubble above Edward saying '_grr…_'. I also drew in a really bad picture of Edward's Volvo beside us.

"This is the first times that you saved me. Without you, I would have died," I told him. "You're my hero."

"Since when do I have the same hairdo as the entire male population?" Edward asked.

I ignored Edward's remark and went onto the next note. I drew him sparkling in the meadow this time and me with a thought bubble with a red heart inside. I added a few trees in the back just to fill in the area. I thought back to when me first showed me him in the sun.

"When you first showed me you in the sun, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful you were."

"Is it just me or are we bigger than the trees?" Edward said.

I went onto the next sticky and drew him playing baseball. I added a lightning bolt in the sky. I wrote the word '_boom_' for an effect.

"And when you played baseball, it made me love you even more because I got to see you cut loose for once."

"Why is there a random zig-zag in above me?" I just rolled my eyes at what Edward said.

In my next sticky, I drew a picture of me on the ground with Edward fighting James. I made myself writher in pain and added the half moon scar on my left arm to make it more realistic but in actuality, it just made my arm look fat.

"This is when you saved me from James. Without you, there's no doubt I would have died that day and I'm forever grateful that you saved me."

"Why am I happy about killing James?" Edward asked. It was then that I realized that I had given Edward a happy face. Opps.

I proceeded onto the next one of me in a dress dancing with Edward at prom. I didn't forget to draw on my leg cast. As much as I hated going to prom and dancing, I was glad that I had went. I added a few music notes off the side.

"Even though I was practically forced to go to prom, I have to admit that I had a really great time."

"Hey, I didn't wear a bowtie to prom!" Edward exclaimed. I just giggled at his outburst.

The next picture I drew was of Jasper coming at me on my birthday and Edward saving me. I attempted to draw Jasper running at me but it didn't quite work out. I added in my birthday cake and a few presents but they were so poorly drawn that it looked like a two year-old drew them.

"You might not like this memory but I do. You saved me from what you feared the most and I love you for that."

"Why are you so small in this picture?" Edward asked while examining the sticky.

On the next Post-It though, I started off drawing a red heart but then took the black pen again and covered the heart with a black swirl.

"This is what happened to my heart when you left. As much as it hurts when I fall down or cut myself, it was nothing compared to the pain I felt when you were gone. It was exactly like my heart was replaced by nothing."

"You do know that hearts aren't actually shape like that, right?"

I looked over at Edward and he just looked back at me telling me that I haven't made my point yet. I went onto the next sticky and drew me running to Edward under the clock tower in Italy as the clock hit noon. I drew the sun directly above us and me yelling out '_no!_' as I ran to him.

"I drew for one of two reasons. One, because it was our reunion after many months apart. Two, because I like the idea that I played hero for once," I smiled.

"This looks _nothing_ like Italy," Edward said just like an art critic. "Oh, and you still haven't proved your point," he added.

I moved onto the next picture and made this one of Edward shaking Jacob's hand. I made sure that Jacob was extra tall in my picture.

"Even though you didn't like it, you still let me see Jacob and showed me your trust. And also I love that you put your differences aside and fought along side the wolves to defeat the newborn army."

"Am I really that short?" Edward asked offended.

The next picture was of Edward fighting Victoria while I was backed up against some rocks. I drew Victoria's hair with the red pen and made Edward hit her.

"You fought Victoria for me," I stated simply.

"My arm is _not_ that long!" Edward defended. He pointed to the extremely long arm I had to give him in order to punch Victoria.

Our wedding was next. It was a simple picture of me and Edward at our wedding. I was wearing a really big dress and Edward had a tie on.

"Our wedding, enough said."

"Why are you suddenly taller than me?"

The next one was another simple picture of me holding a newborn Renesemee with Edward standing beside me.

"Because I love you so much, Renesemee was born and I could not have been happier."

"Once again! You're taller than me! Just because you became a vampire in this picture does _not_ mean that you have to be taller than me," Edward said irked.

The next one was of us standing together against the Volturi. Because the picture looked a bit plain, I gave myself a thought bubble saying '_…_' inside just for fun.

"Sweet! You drew us bigger than the Volturi." I didn't even bother explaining why I drew the picture because it was a hopeless cause after what Edward said.

The last picture was of Edward and me with a big red heart in between us to show our love for each other.

"If you haven't noticed, you haven't proved your point at all. All you really did was draw out all our adventures together," Edward pointed out.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"What was the point of all that?"

"To show you that every time we go through something together, it just makes me love you even more."

"That definitely doesn't show me you love me more," Edward stated. I raised my eyebrow at him this time. Edward continued, "Post-It note can't show how much _I _love you."

"Yes, they can," I disagreed.

"Well, because you used up fifteen Post-It notes trying to prove nothing, it would be a shame to watch it go to waste. What do you say about me putting them all up in our room back at the cottage so we never forget about our adventures together?"

"Tell you what. I'll let you do whatever you want with my pictures if you admit that I love you more."

"Never!" Edward said evily.

Next thing I knew, Edward had gotten up, snatched the stack of Post-It notes out of my hand and ran away with them all while laughing vindictively.

**Pictures of all the Post-It notes on my profile**

**Thank you SOOOO much for reading this pointless story. I know, you are probably thinking that this was a complete waste of time. But again, thank you for reading. I know it must have been boring. But it would mean so much to me if you reviewed. And don't forget to see the stickies I drew out on my profile. **


End file.
